


twelve years Of Slavery by MarkWShulkin

by MarkWShulkin



Category: Twelve Years of Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkWShulkin/pseuds/MarkWShulkin





	twelve years Of Slavery by MarkWShulkin

TWELVE YEARS IN SLAVERY

This is the story of Solomon Northrup, a New York Afro American free man who was kidnapped and sold into slavery during the 1850s. Free again after 12 years he wrote a book describing the torture that he endured. Have you ever considered that in all stories, as in dreams, all of the characters are parts of yourself? Snow White is Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sneezy, Doc and Bashful and Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz needs to gather the Scarecrow, the Tin man, the Cowardly Lion and the Toto parts of herself before she “can go home again”,

The BW.(Beautiful wife) and I felt like Solomon Northrup, his grieving wife and children, as well as the cruel slaveholders. We suffered through this two hour long movie that seemed like it would never end but we stuck it out even though we both wanted to leave. Perhaps it was “white man’s guilt” thohg it was probably even more painful for Afro-Americans. When Oprah Winfrey was interviewed about it on TV she burst into tears and said she couldn’t discuss it, .

The many movies about slavery that have preceded this one have lacked this much sadistic detail. Director Steve McQueen apparently felt it time that America face up to its shameful past and its less than color blind present. Movies have come a long way since the slapstick comedy of the silent films and they play a major role in changing social attitudes, Consider Kramer vs Kramer’s advocacy of child custody for men or Dances with Wolf’s positive portrayal of Native Americans as opposed to the B-Western’s.


End file.
